Not For A Moment
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Troy needs to lean on Gabriella during the most painful period of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. It belongs to Disney. The title comes from a song sung by Meredith Andrews.

Not For A Moment

Chapter 1

_Troy Bolton scrubbed a hand through his thick brown hair and shaded his eyes as he watched the door to the office building. The hot summer sun blazed down on him as he leaned against his sleek black truck, so different from the temperamental truck he'd driven in high school. He watched as businessmen and women strutted up and down the busy Albuquerque sidewalk with their briefcases clutched tightly in their hands or slung over their shoulders. A few families walked by with parents clutching the hands of their small children._

_A teenage guy ambled by next to a man who was obviously his father. The father slung an arm around his son's shoulders while the boy held a basketball securely under his arm. They laughed together as they passed Troy causing an ache in his heart. _

_It had been five years since he'd lost his father and his mother in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. He'd been nineteen and lost, hopelessly and completely lost. Gabriella had been his saving grace, her and her mother. Troy wouldn't have survived the dark days after his parents' death without them._

_His mind traveled back to the most difficult time of his life, and he allowed it, something he rarely did. It had been a Friday night. He and Gabriella had spent the evening at the movies followed by dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant. They had been home from college on summer break and both had the night off from the retail jobs they were working._

Nineteen year old Troy slid his arm around Gabriella's shoulders in the small booth tucked into a secluded corner of their favorite restaurant. The scent of her shampoo mingled with her perfume to drive him crazy. He nuzzled her cheek and heard her laugh softly.

"Troy," she breathed when he pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" he asked as his fingers rubbed delicate patterns on the soft skin of her arm.

She nodded. "Yes, it was fabulous." Her dark gaze locked with this bright blue eyes and a smile curved her lips.

Troy's cell phone rang disturbing their peaceful dinner. He answered it without checking his caller I.D.

"Troy, this is Mrs. Russ from across the street."

He immediately sat up straighter and removed his arm from Gabriella's shoulders. Something had to be wrong if Mrs. Russ was calling him.

"Troy, you need to come home. The police are at your house." The older woman sounded nervous. "Something must have happened. I can't reach your mother on her cell phone."

Troy's stomach burned and twisted at the woman's words. "I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and turned to the concerned woman beside him. "We need to go, Gabriella. That was my neighbor. The police are at my house and she can't get in touch with my mom." Troy carelessly tossed some bills on the table to cover the cost of their dinner.

Gabriella slid out of the booth and Troy followed her, dialing his mother's cell phone and frowning when she didn't answer and it went to voicemail. He immediately tried reaching his father, but the basketball coach didn't answer either.

"Where were your parents going tonight?" Gabriella asked as she slipped into the passenger seat of his truck and buckled her seatbelt.

"To a play with some friends," he answered as he backed out of the parking space and exited the parking lot, pulling into the evening traffic.

"Maybe they are still in the play and that's why they aren't answering their phones," Gabriella suggested.

"Maybe," Troy agreed even he knew deep inside that something was wrong. They made the rest of the drive in silence, Gabriella's hand creeping over to rest reassuringly on his thigh.

As he turned onto his street, Troy discovered that Mrs. Russ was correct. There was a police car parked in front of his house, a house that was still dark and deserted. He turned into the driveway and pulled the key from the ignition. He met Gabriella's worried gaze before grasping the door handle and stepping out into the warm evening air. Gabriella did the same and then walked around the car to stand at his side as two police officers exited their car and approached them.

"Excuse me," the first officer, a tall African-American man called, "we're looking for Troy Bolton."

"I'm Troy Bolton." Troy's heart pounded loudly in his ears and he felt Gabriella's small, warm hand slip gently into his.

"Can we go inside and talk?" the second officer, tall and blonde, asked softly.

Troy couldn't find his voice.

"Of course," Gabriella answered for him. She tugged on his hand and led him toward the house.

With trembling fingers, Troy managed to get the key into the lock and open the front door. He flipped on the light and led the officers into the tidy living room that looked just as it had when he had left it four hours ago.

"Have a seat," Gabriella offered, gesturing to the couch. Troy dropped into his father's favorite chair and she settled onto the chair's arm so that she was pressed against his shoulder.

"Mr. Bolton, we have some bad news," the blonde officer started.

His partner cleared his throat and focused sad brown eyes on the young man and woman before him. "Mr. Bolton, I'm sorry to have to tell you that your parents' car was hit head on by a drunk driver going the wrong way on the Interstate."

Troy felt as if he was in a daze. There was a loud roaring in his ears and his chest tightened. He felt Gabriella's arms wrap around his shoulders, but his mind was numb. He was having a hard time processing the police officer's words.

"What hospital are they at?" he finally managed to choke out.

"Mr. Bolton," the officer sighed sadly, "there were no survivors in the accident. I'm sorry."

"No, that can't be right," Troy yelled, jerking to his feet and nearly knocking Gabriella off of the chair. "They are fine; you must be mistaken!"

"Troy," Gabriella said softly as tears shone in her dark eyes, "listen to the police officers." She reached for him and he pulled away.

"No!" Anger rolled through him and he slapped the wall with his hand, his palm tingling with pain. "No, my parents aren't dead. They can't be dead!"

"Troy, look at me," Gabriella prompted, turning him and allowing her hands to rest on his shoulders.

He turned around to gaze into her tear-streaked face. Then he looked at the officers and their solemn expressions. "They're gone, aren't they?" he choked out to his girlfriend.

"Yes, Troy, they're gone."

He found himself wrapped in her loving embrace as his tears soaked her shoulder. His legs suddenly felt like jelly and collapsed beneath him. Gabriella knelt with him as he sunk to the floor and cradled him as he cried. She stroked his sweaty brown hair away from his face as she sobbed with him.

The police officers must have left at some point, but Troy didn't remember their departure. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he allowed Gabriella to help him stand up and stiffly make his way to the couch. She settled next to him, taking his hand in hers as she reached for her cell phone with her free hand.

"Mom," she began when her mother answered the phone, "there's been a horrible accident and Troy's parents are gone," she choked out in a strangled voice.

"Oh, sweetheart, where are you?"

"We're at Troy's house." Gabriella curled up against her boyfriend's side and laid her head on his shoulder. His body was rigid and tense.

"I'll be right there, honey. You just hang on."

Gabriella ended the call and tossed her phone to the side. "My mom is on her way, Troy." She stroked a hand tenderly through his hair as concern for him flooded through her.

He didn't speak, only turned toward her and settled his face against the crook of her neck. "I can't believe they're gone," he murmured in a voice rusty from tears.

"I know," she commiserated as she began to cry once again.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. It belongs to Disney.

Author's Note: In this fic, Gabriella and her mom never moved from Albuquerque.

Not For A Moment

_Gabriella ended the call and tossed her phone to the side. "My mom is on her way, Troy." She stroked a hand tenderly through his hair as concern for him flooded through her. _

_He didn't speak, only turned toward her and settled his face against the crook of her neck. "I can't believe they're gone," he murmured in a voice rusty from tears._

"_I know," she commiserated as she began to cry once again._

Chapter 2

The young couple stayed cuddled together on the couch until a knock sounded on the door. Gabriella disentangled herself from Troy's embrace and shuffled to the front door. After checking the peephole, she unlocked it and opened the door to admit her mom to the Bolton's house.

"Mom," Gabriella gasped tearfully, throwing herself into her mother's embrace. Juliana Montez held her daughter tightly before leading her to the couch. Gabriella let go of her mother and dropped down beside her boyfriend once again, sliding her hand reassuringly into Troy's.

Juliana knelt before the young man who sat slumped on the couch. "How are you doing, Troy?" she murmured softly.

The blue-eyed basketball player shook his head, unable to answer.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Gabriella's mother told him, her voice thick with emotion.

He nodded. "Thank you," he choked out as he hastily brushed tears from his face with his free hand.

"It's okay to cry, Troy," Gabriella murmured as she leaned her head tenderly against his shoulder.

Troy rested his head against hers and closed his eyes, his mind whirling. The idea that his parents were gone and not coming back seemed unreal, like this was all a nightmare that he would soon wake from and escape.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Juliana Montez asked softly.

Forcing himself to focus, Troy sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head. "I…uhh….I can't think straight, Ms. Montez," he admitted.

She patted his knee. "What about grandparents or aunts and uncles?"

Troy scrubbed a hand over his tear-stained face. "My grandparents are all gone, but there's my dad's sister and her family and my mom's sister and my cousins."

"Would you like some help calling them?" Juliana offered gently.

Troy nodded, positive he would never be able to get the news about his parents out past the tightness that had formed in his throat over the past hour.

"Find their numbers for me and I'll give them a call. Then maybe you can pack a bag and stay with us tonight."

He nodded once again and found the list of family phone numbers his mother kept on the side of the refrigerator. Gabriella didn't leave his side; she was constantly touching him, either rubbing his back or holding his arm or hand in a comforting way.

While Juliana Montez called his family members, Troy numbly led his girlfriend upstairs to his room. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his parents would never return to this house again. There would be no more one-on-one basketball with his dad, no more back to school shopping with his mom. Letting go of Gabriella's hand, he shuffled to the closet and opened the door. Instead of reaching for his duffle bag, he leaned his head against the doorframe. He couldn't think straight. All he wanted to do was stretch out on his bed and pretend that none of this had happened. He was only nineteen. His parents weren't supposed to die yet. There were supposed to live to be old and gray.

"Let me help you," Gabriella murmured as she reached past him for the bag. Placing it on his bed, Troy watched as she packed it with jeans, t-shirts, and his favorite Wildcats sweatshirt.

He forced himself to move to his dresser and grab a few pairs of boxer shorts and socks to add to the bag.

Gabriella retreated to the bathroom and returned with his toothbrush, toothpaste, and razor. "Where's your comb?" she asked.

Troy reached for it on his dresser and handed it to her, watching as she tucked it into the duffle. She looked up at him and offered a soft smile.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she reached out to brush his hair back from his face.

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Part of me wants to go to sleep on my bed and pretend none of this has happened."

"I don't blame you," she answered, "but Mom and I are going to be beside you every step of the way."

"I know," he told her, tugging her slender frame into his embrace. Her buried his face in her dark hair and inhaled her comforting scent.

Gabriella felt worry pinch her stomach as she wrapped her arms around Troy and held him tightly against her. "We'll get through this, Troy, one minute at a time if we have to."

He didn't answer; instead, his tears soaked through her shirt. She stroked her fingers through his hair and then jumped as she heard her mom call out to them from downstairs. "Come on, Troy; it's time to go," she whispered.

He pulled back and sucked in a shaky breath before shouldering his duffle and allowing his girlfriend to lead him down the stairs.

"I spoke to your family," Juliana Montez told him as the young couple reached the bottom of the stairs. "They will be here as soon as they can, but they said we can go ahead and start making arrangements tomorrow."

Troy's stomach turned sour at the thought of planning his parents' funeral, but he nodded and followed the two women out of the front door.

The drive to the Montez's home was made in silence. Troy and Gabriella sat curled together in the backseat, with Gabriella twining her fingers with his.

Once they pulled into the driveway and entered the house, Troy wanted nothing more than to collapse on the couch.

"You can have our guest room upstairs," Juliana told him with a gentle smile. "I'll go put some fresh sheets on the bed."

"Don't go through any trouble," Troy protested. "I can just sleep on the couch."

Juliana shook her head. "It will only take a minute."

"Come on," Gabriella encouraged. "You go shower and Mom and I will get your room ready."

Troy took his duffle bag into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He still felt numb inside, like none of this was real. Dropping the bag onto the floor, he shut the toilet seat and sank down with a heavy sigh. Resting his elbows on his knees, he buried his face in his hands and sat there for a long time before sobs began to shake his body. Reaching over blindly, he turned the bathtub water on full force so that Gabriella and her mother wouldn't hear his cries.

Troy slid down into the floor and stretched out as he cried, the black and white tile cool against his cheek. His belly began to churn and he hefted himself up to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He vomited a second time before pushing himself to his feet to rinse the foul taste out of his mouth. Stripping out of his clothes, he turned on the shower and stepped in, allowing the hot water to cascade over his body.

Troy had no idea how long he stood in the spray of water, but he began to shiver and realized that the water was cold. With a trembling hand, he turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried off before slipping into a pair of boxers, navy blue sleep pants, and a plain white t-shirt.

Opening the bathroom door, Troy shuffled down the hall with his bag to the guest room and shut the door behind him. He placed his duffle in the chair in the corner and sank down on the bed. He sat there unmoving for a long time, his thoughts tumbling over one another incessantly before he finally stretched out on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The light was still on, but he made no move to turn it off.

A soft knock sounded on the door. When he didn't answer, Gabriella opened it a crack and peeked inside. "Are you still awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Troy grunted, still staring up at the ceiling.

Gabriella slipped inside and padded in bare feet and pajamas over to the bed. "Are you doing okay?" she murmured, crawling onto the bed and stretching out beside Troy as she propped herself up on an elbow.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "None of this seems real."

"No, it doesn't," Gabriella admitted, tracing a gentle finger over the features of his face.

He turned to look at her. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Leaning forward, Gabriella pressed her lips tenderly to his. "Of course," she murmured against his mouth before pulling back and turning out the light. She curled into his side and rested her head against his shoulder.

Troy's arms encircled her like he was never going to let go. He needed Gabriella now more than he'd ever needed her before. "I love you," he whispered brokenly. "I need you to know that….just in case...,' he trailed off.

"I'm not going anywhere, Troy," she promised.

"Please don't leave me," he begged as he buried his face in her hair and let his tears soak her dark tresses.

Gabriella held him as he cried, her heart breaking.

To be continued…

Thanks for reading. Please take the time to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. It belongs to Disney. The title of the fic comes from the song by Meredith Andrews.

Not For A Moment

_He turned to look at her. "Will you stay with me tonight?"_

_Leaning forward, Gabriella pressed her lips tenderly to his. "Of course," she murmured against his mouth before pulling back and turning out the light. She curled into his side and rested her head against his shoulder. _

_Troy's arms encircled her like he was never going to let go. He needed Gabriella now more than he'd ever needed her before. "I love you," he whispered brokenly. "I need you to know that….just in case...,' he trailed off._

"_I'm not going anywhere, Troy," she promised._

"_Please don't leave me," he begged as he buried his face in her hair and let his tears soak her dark tresses. _

_Gabriella held him as he cried, her heart breaking._

Chapter 3

Gabriella woke feeling warm and protected. Confused, she blinked her eyes open and found herself nestled against Troy's chest. She could tell he was still asleep by the even rise and fall of his chest. Pushing up carefully on an elbow, she studied his face.

Dark circles rimmed the skin beneath his eyes. His eyelids were puffy from last night's tears and his brown hair was tussled giving him a little boy look.

Gabriella frowned. She knew the next days and months would be hard for Troy. He shifted beneath her and opened his eyes, his arm tightening around her waist.

"Good morning," she whispered as she gave him a tentative smile.

He tangled his fingers in her dark locks as yesterday's events tumbled back into his mind. His parents were gone. Today would be filled with funeral arrangements and arriving family. He dreaded the whole day.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

He sighed as his hand drifted down to stroke her back, finding it hard to believe that she had been allowed to stay the night with him. "I was thinking that yesterday seems like a horrible nightmare, but it really did happen."

"Yeah, it did," she said sadly as she brushed his hair back from his blue eyes. "Your family will be here today."

Troy gazed up at her, his blue eyes sad. "I have no idea how to go about planning their funerals, Gabriella."

"Your family will help you. I'll even go to the funeral home with you if you want me to," she offered.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "I don't know if I can look at them, Gabriella," he admitted. "I don't want to remember them that way."

"I can understand that," she commiserated, leaning over to place a chaste kiss against his lips. "Now," she pulled back, "go shower and we can make pancakes for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," he grunted as he pushed to a sitting position.

She poked him gently in the chest. "You need to eat, Troy. You have to take care of yourself. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." Gabriella ruffled his hair on her way out of the room.

Troy flopped back against the pillow with a groan. He would do anything to have circumstances be different. He wished he could go back and see his parents one last time, tell them he loved them, listen to their advice, their laughter. A sob escaped followed closely by another. He turned and buried his face in the pillow. Today promised to be one of the longest days of his life and his parents wouldn't be here to see him through it.

The smell of pancakes was drifting up the stairs by the time Troy emerged from the bathroom. He had showered and changed into jeans and a light blue t-shirt, but the eyes that stared back at him in the mirror were haunted and red. He felt empty inside, empty and scared.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, Gabriella sat the container of orange juice she was holding on the counter and scurried to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. He held her tightly against him wishing he never had to let her go. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes full of love.

"We'll get through this," she whispered for his ears only. "Together."

Troy nodded, his throat so tight he knew he couldn't speak. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and allowed her to take his hand and lead him to the round kitchen table tucked into the breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Troy," Gabriella's mom offered with a motherly smile and a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. "Try to eat something. You need to keep your strength up."

He nodded as he sat down next to Gabriella and stared at the plate of pancakes Ms. Montez placed before him. His stomach rolled threateningly, but he forced himself to pick up his fork. Gabriella smiled at him with encouragement as he took a bite and chewed carefully. Troy was sure the food was good as Ms. Montez was an excellent cook, but it tasted like sawdust in his mouth. He managed to eat most of his pancakes and drink all of his orange juice much to the delight of the Montez women.

After breakfast, he helped with the dishes while Gabriella's mom went upstairs to change.

"Mom took the day off," Gabriella informed him. "She's going to go with us to your house to wait for your family."

"I wish we could just stay here," Troy murmured as he hung the damp dish towel over the edge of the sink.

"Troy," Gabriella said softly as she placed her hand on his arm, "the arrangements need to be made. Your family will expect you to stay at your house with them." Gabriella studied him for a moment before she continued, "I think you should stay here with us, though."

Troy's blue eyes snapped up to her deep brown orbs. "You wouldn't mind?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather have you here where we can take care of you." Her breath caught in her throat as Troy's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her flush against his warm body.

"I love you," he whispered against the soft skin of her cheek. "I wouldn't be able to make it through this without you."

"I'll help you with whatever you need, Troy," she whispered before she touched her lips to his tenderly. "I love you so much."

"You two ready? Your family should be arriving at your house this afternoon, Troy." Juliana Montez reentered the kitchen dressed in casual slacks and a flowing shirt, her dark hair pulled back in a silver barrette.

"We're ready, Mom. Troy is going to stay here with us while his family stays at his house." Gabriella snuggled into his embrace, her hand resting against his chest.

Her mother smiled. "I think that's a good idea. Troy, we are happy to have you as long as you'd like to stay with us."

"If you're sure I won't be a problem," he began.

Juliana cut him off. "Troy, we already consider you family." She stepped in front of him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I want you here with us, honey."

"Thank you," he managed as he swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat.

"Now, let's go," Juliana prodded as she shooed the two young people out of the back door. "Troy's family will be here soon and there are arrangements to make."

The drive to Troy's home was made almost in silence. Troy and Gabriella sat in the backseat, their hands clasped tightly between them. They pulled up in front of the house just as a shiny black SUV turned into the driveway.

"That's my dad's sister, my Aunt Judy, and her family," Troy explained as his stomach clenched into a hard knot. He felt Gabriella squeeze his hand; she had sensed his mood. He turned to look at her and she offered him a reassuring smile.

Troy climbed out of the car and was followed closely by his girlfriend. Ms. Montez shut the car door and stood beside her daughter. Troy's aunt hurried across yard and folded her nephew in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. This is just terrible!" Aunt Judy buried her face in Troy's shoulder and sobbed.

Flabbergasted, he patted her awkwardly on the back as his Uncle Rob and cousins Allan and Jason looked on.

"Honey, why don't you let Troy catch his breath?" Uncle Rob asked gently.

Judy stepped back and wiped at her tear-stained face. "How are you doing, sweetie?" she asked her nephew.

Troy felt Gabriella's hand tighten around his once again. "I'm…uh…I miss them," he admitted. "I'm not quite sure what to think right now."

"That's to be expected," Rob pointed out kindly. He stepped forward and offered his hand to Juliana. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Rob Forrest, Troy's uncle and Judy's husband. These are our boys Allan and Jason. They're twins."

"We're eight," the taller of the two brown haired boys piped up while his brother nodded. The boy then continued, "Troy, did your parents really die?"

"Allan!" Judy scolded as her cheeks reddened.

"What? I just wanna know," Allan shrugged.

"Yeah, they did," Troy answered softly.

"I'm Juliana Montez," Gabriella's mother offered quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce you," Troy apologized. He hugged Gabriella into his side. "This is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, and her mom, Juliana."

"It's so nice to meet you, but I'm sorry it's under these circumstances," Rob nodded.

"Let's go inside," Judy suggested. "We have a lot of arrangements to make."

Troy bit back a groan. He dreaded the next few hours.

"I'll run to the grocery store and pick up a few things," Juliana told everyone. "I'll take care of dinner tonight. The rest of you will be very busy."

"That would be lovely, Juliana," Judy told her gratefully. "We will probably go to the funeral home as soon as everyone else gets here."

"Will you still go with me?" Troy asked Gabriella softly.

"Of course," she promised, cupping his cheek tenderly.

Judy cleared her throat. "Troy, let's go inside and get started."

He nodded and kept Gabriella's hand tucked securely in his as they headed for the house.

To Be Continued…

Please take the time to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical; it belongs to Disney. The title "Not For A Moment" comes from the song sung by Meredith Andrews.

Not For A Moment

"_I'll run to the grocery store and pick up a few things," Juliana told everyone. "I'll take care of dinner tonight. The rest of you will be very busy."_

"_That would be lovely, Juliana," Judy told her gratefully. "We will probably go to the funeral home as soon as everyone else gets here."_

"_Will you still go with me?" Troy asked Gabriella softly._

"_Of course," she promised, cupping his cheek tenderly._

_Judy cleared her throat. "Troy, let's go inside and get started."_

_He nodded and kept Gabriella's hand tucked securely in his as they headed for the house._

Chapter 4

Troy somehow managed to unlock the door even though his hand trembled as he inserted the key into the lock. He pushed the door open and stepped back so his family could enter. Gabriella stayed at his side, her presence warm and steady. They followed his family members inside and shut the door.

Troy watched as his uncle flopped down in his father's favorite recliner. His young cousins immediately began arguing over the television remote. Aunt Judy wrapped her arms around herself in a hug and began wandering around the house with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Troy bit his lip and surveyed his family. How was it possible that his home was filling up with people yet it still felt lonely and empty? He cleared his throat. "Would anyone like something to drink?"

Uncle Rob opened his mouth to reply just as the doorbell rang.

Troy moved to open the door as Gabriella headed into the kitchen. "I'll see what's in the refrigerator," she told her boyfriend's uncle. She quickly surveyed the contents of the fridge and then glanced in the cabinet to see it was well-stocked with coffee. She returned to the living room to tell Uncle Rob what was what available.

Gabriella found Troy standing next to a woman who looked a lot like his own mother only shorter and a bit rounder. A small boy hung onto her pants leg. His head was topped with blonde curls, but his eyes were as blue as Troy's. A little girl stood behind her followed closely by a tall blonde man whom Gabriella assumed was Troy's uncle.

"Come meet my family," Troy called out, reaching his hand out toward her.

Gabriella stepped forward and slipped her hand into his. Troy drew her against his side.

"Gabriella Montez, I'd like you to meet my dad's sister, my Aunt Kathy. This is her husband, my Uncle James, and these are my cousins Ashley and Camden."

"Nice meeting you," Gabriella smiled, leaning into Troy.

"You're pretty," Ashley informed her cousin's girlfriend, her blue eyes gazing up into Gabriella's chocolate ones.

A shy giggle escaped Gabriella's lips. "Thank you," she smiled as she felt her cheeks heat in a flush.

"Nice meeting you, Gabriella," Kathy offered, stepping forward. "I'm glad that you were able to be with Troy until his family could get here."

Troy tightened his arm around her. "She is the one reason I've been able to stay sane," he admitted quietly, turning his serious blue eyes onto his girlfriend.

Gabriella's fingers traced his chin gently as a sad smile curved her lips.

Aunt Kathy cleared her throat and placed a hand on Camden's shoulder. "Gabriella, maybe you could watch the kids while we go to the funeral home."

The petite brunette blinked in surprise from her place at Troy's side. "Uh….actually, I've already told Troy that I would go to the funeral home with him."

"Well, I'm sure he'll understand," Aunt Judy chimed in as she moved to stand beside Kathy.

"No," Troy blurted out, his arm tightening around his girlfriend.

Everyone's eyes swung to focus on him. "No," he said again. "I want Gabriella to go with me. I _need_ her with me."

"Then that's where I'll be," Gabriella said softly, wrapping him in a hug.

He returned it; his arms pulled her close against him as he buried his face in her soft, sweet-smelling hair. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Troy," Kathy began, "I really think-"

"I'll watch the kids," Uncle Rob grunted from his place in the recliner. "There's a game coming on shortly. I'm fine right here."

"I'll help you," James added as he settled himself on the plush couch cushions.

Troy nodded as he pulled back from Gabriella. "Thanks, Uncle Rob, Uncle James." He tucked his girlfriend's dark hair out of her face. "You ready?"

She nodded.

"Then let's get this over with," he sighed.

Troy wouldn't have made it through the next few hours without Gabriella by his side. He chose coffins, wrote an obituary, and planned a funeral service around the constant lump that seemed to be present in his throat these days. His aunts were both very vocal, but Gabriella's gentle hand squeezing his thigh gave him the courage to speak up and make sure that the funeral service would go the way his parents would have liked.

By the time they crowded back into the car, Troy was exhausted. He and Gabriella sat in the back seat, and he leaned his head on his girlfriend's shoulder. Gabriella reached up to thread her fingers through his thick brown hair.

"You okay?" she murmured quietly.

"No," he sighed in a whisper, "I don't know if I'll ever be okay again."

Gabriella rested her cheek against his shoulder and took his hand, twinging her fingers through his. "You will be, Troy; it's just going to take time."

He didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed.

When they arrived at the Bolton home, Juliana Montez's car was parked out front. "My mom's here," Gabriella murmured into Troy's ear. "Please try to eat some dinner."

Troy yawned and unfolded himself as he climbed out of the car. "I'm not really hungry, Gabriella."

"You need to eat," his girlfriend encouraged as she slipped her hand into his. "It might make you feel a little better, and you need to keep up your strength."

Before Troy could reply, his aunts herded him into the house. He found himself pressed gently into a kitchen chair. The smells of fried chicken, warm bread, and simmering vegetables made his stomach turn threateningly and he swallowed hard. He felt small, warm hands come to rest on his shoulders and looked up to see Gabriella.

Juliana Montez placed a full plate in front of him and one at the place next to him for her daughter. Troy rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know if I can eat anything."

Judy suddenly appeared beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You mom would want you to eat."

The words only made Troy's stomach tighten. He picked up his fork, but began to salivate as if he was going to be sick.

"Eat honey," Aunt Judy continued.

Troy speared a forkful of green beans and put them in his mouth. His stomach rebelled and he dropped his fork, clamping a hand over his mouth as he shoved his chair backwards and hurried from the table. He managed to make it to the bathroom in the hallway and slam the door shut behind him before vomiting in the toilet.

When he finished, he leaned weakly over the toilet and felt the sweat bead on his forehead. His stomach was still queasy and his legs felt too shaky to stand, so he stayed where he was.

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Troy, can I come in?" Gabriella called, her voice heavy with concern.

"Yeah," he answered as he spat into the toilet once again.

Troy heard the door open and then heard Gabriella rummaging in the linen closet. She turned on the water and then he felt a cool wash rag being placed on the back of his neck.

"That should help a little," she murmured as she knelt beside him.

Unable to answer, Troy vomited once again. When he finished, Gabriella handed him a paper cup of water and he rinsed his mouth before spitting and then flushing the toilet.

"Let's get you up to bed," she told him gently.

"No, I'll be okay." Troy leaned back against the tub with a groan and caught the washcloth that slid off of his neck. "I don't want to stay here tonight." His blue eyes looked at her sadly. "Can I stay with you again?"

"Of course," she replied as she reached out to cup his cheek. "I'd feel better if you were with me."

Troy leaned into her touch. "You need to go eat."

She shook her head. "I'll take a plate home with me and warm it up."

"My aunts won't be happy," Troy sighed. "They will want me to stay here."

"You're a grown man, Troy. They can't dictate what you do." Gabriella's eyes flashed with a hint of anger at his family members.

"I know, but they will let me know how unhappy they are with me." Troy began to feel sleepy and he shifted against the cool porcelain of the tub.

"Then let them. You're coming home with me if that's what you want to do." She pushed to a standing position and reached out her hand to help pull Troy to his feet. He rose shakily and then stepped forward to rest his hands on her waist and his forehead on her shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured into the cloth of her shirt.

"I love you, too," she replied, running a hand over the back of his head and down his back. "Now, let's get you back to my house and into bed so you can rest."

Gabriella settled Troy on the couch and then went into the kitchen, moving around the Bolton kitchen with ease. She'd spent many an hour in this house. Quickly, she shifted the contents of their plates on paper plates she found in the cabinet. Then she wrapped them both with foil just as both of Troy's aunts entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked. "Troy needs to eat."

Gabriella shook her head as she returned the foil to the cabinet. "He's not feeling too well. He can try to eat something later."

Judy sighed. "Well then he needs to go up to bed and get some rest."

"He's going to stay with me again tonight," Gabriella told her as she finished wrapping the plates.

"Troy needs to be here with his family," Judy said sharply. "Troy!" She turned and headed for the living room.

Gabriella picked up the plates and followed her.

"Troy, you are staying here tonight," Judy decreed. "This is a time for family."

Troy's Aunt Kathy looked up from where she was sorting through old pictures on the floor. "Why wouldn't he stay here?" she asked in confusion.

"He wants to stay with his girlfriend," Judy answered with a sigh.

Gabriella bit her lower lip as her mother exited the kitchen and came to stand beside her.

"Troy is always welcome in our home," Juliana assured the other women kindly. "We enjoy having him."

"That's very kind of you," Kathy assured her, "but at a time like this he belongs at home."

"I'm staying with Gabriella," Troy said softly, but firmly from his position slumped on the sofa. "I've already made up my mind."

Judy crossed her arms and opened her mouth to argue, but her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "Troy is a grown man, honey. He can make his own decisions. Besides, it will probably do him good to be with Gabriella and Juliana right now."

Troy pushed slowly to his feet and moved to Gabriella's side. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he told his family.

Judy sighed. "We're here if you need us, Troy."

"Thank you, Aunt Judy," he replied as he followed Gabriella to the door.

The drive home was quiet. Troy took a hot shower once they reached the Montez home and then he curled up on the bed in the guest bedroom. Gabriella joined him a few minutes later and snuggled into his side.

"It's been a hard day," she whispered.

"Yeah," Troy answered. "I feel like I'm living in a nightmare."

"I know," Gabriella answered as she shifted so she could look into his face. "Let me be your strength, Troy. Lean on me. I won't let you down, not for a moment."

Troy leaned his forehead against hers. "I know, and I love you for it," he replied as he gathered her close in his arms and breathed deeply of her familiar, comforting scent.

Gabriella curled into him and was still, and soon her even breathing told Troy she was asleep. He placed a tender kiss on her hair and lay awake a long time in the darkness before his mind would settle enough to allow him to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: High School Musical belongs to Disney. The title "Not For A Moment" comes from the song sung by Meredith Andrews.

Not For A Moment

_The drive home was quiet. Troy took a hot shower once they reached the Montez home and then he curled up on the bed in the guest bedroom. Gabriella joined him a few minutes later and snuggled into his side. _

"_It's been a hard day," she whispered._

"_Yeah," Troy answered. "I feel like I'm living in a nightmare."_

"_I know," Gabriella answered as she shifted so she could look into his face. "Let me be your strength, Troy. Lean on me. I won't let you down, not for a moment."_

_Troy leaned his forehead against hers. "I know, and I love you for it," he replied as he gathered her close in his arms and breathed deeply of her familiar, comforting scent. _

_Gabriella curled into him and was still, and soon her even breathing told Troy she was asleep. He placed a tender kiss on her hair and lay awake a long time in the darkness before his mind would settle enough to allow him to sleep._

Chapter 5

Gabriella woke to the early morning sun filtering through the blinds of the guest room in her mother's house. She was laying on her right side and Troy was spooned tightly behind her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. His rhythmic breathing let her know that he was still asleep, so she lay still so as not to wake him. With the tumult of the last few days, Troy needed all of the sleep he could get. She let her mind wander as she enjoyed waking up with her boyfriend's arms around her and enveloped in his familiar, comforting scent.

She needed to try calling Chad and Taylor again. Her mom had tried calling just after Troy had received the news about his parents. She'd left Chad a message, but so far they hadn't heard from him. In all of the confusion, no one had even thought to try calling again. That was one of the first things on her to-do list for the day. Another was that at some point, the funeral home would be calling them to come over and view the bodies of Troy's parents, something she dreaded.

Gabriella wasn't sure Troy needed to see his parents cold and still in coffins; that's the way he would always remember them, and he was already struggling enough as it was. Gently she placed her hand over his where it rested on her stomach, longing for a way to take away his pain. She would gladly take it on herself if she could; she hated to see him hurting.

She loved Troy with all of her heart; her feelings for him hadn't lessened over time. They'd grown deeper and stronger, maturing into true, lasting love.

Troy shifted in his sleep, drawing Gabriella from her thoughts. She stroked rhythmic circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. He sighed and buried his face in her hair before mumbling something unintelligible. Troy was still again, his breathing deep and even once more.

Gabriella found her thoughts once again drifting to the funeral home visit. Her stomach churned nervously at the thought. The one and only time she'd ever visited a funeral home had been when her Paw-Paw had died. She had been ten years old. The image of her grandfather lying pale and cold in that coffin still lingered in her mind. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined that viewing the Boltons, whom she'd come to think of as her second set of parents, was going to be ten times worse for Troy. Gabriella longed to turn over and take him in her arms, but she didn't want to wake him up.

Troy's cell phone range and she reached for it on the bedside table. Troy groaned and rolled over to face the wall, but didn't wake up. She glanced at the caller I.D. Chad. Slipping out of bed and padding into the hallway, Gabriella answered the phone.

"Hi, Chad." She continued down the stairs and through the kitchen until she stood on the back deck.

"Gabriella, I just got your mom's message. My phone was broken, and I had to wait to get a new one." Chad's voice was nearly frantic. "How's Troy?"

"He's having a hard time, but he's making it," Gabriella answered softly, relieved that Troy would now have the support of his best friend.

"Do you think it would be okay if Taylor and I come over this morning?" Chad's voice was heavy with worry.

"I think that would be wonderful for Troy. He's staying at my house right now."

"Oh, okay. Which house should Taylor and I go to?" Chad replied.

"We'll probably go to his house once Troy gets up. His family is staying over there," she explained.

"Okay, I'll text you before we head your way to find out where you are," Chad decided.

"Sounds perfect. I know Troy will be glad to see you," Gabriella told him.

"I feel so bad that I didn't get the message sooner. You know I would have been there for him."

"I know, and so does he," Gabriella soothed. "I was going to call you this morning. I figured something was up."

"We'll see you soon, Gabriella," Chad sighed.

"Okay, bye Chad." Gabriella hit end to terminate the conversation and leaned against the deck railing, soaking up the warm summer morning.

"Who was that?"

Gabriella whirled around and clapped a hand over her racing heart. "Wildcat, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Troy apologized in a voice rusty with sleep. He drug a hand over his sleepy blue eyes and padded across the deck to his girlfriend.

Gabriella placed the phone on the deck railing and leaned into Troy, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "Good morning," she sighed, breathing in his familiar scent.

Troy's arms slid around her back and he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "Good morning." Rocking her back and forth gently for a moment, he asked again, "So, who was on the phone?"

"Chad. He just got Mom's message. His phone was broken." Gabriella leaned back just enough so that she could look up into Troy's eyes. "He's upset that he hasn't been here for you. He and Taylor are coming over this morning."

"He didn't know," Troy defended his friend. "I know he would have been here if he'd have known."

"I told him you knew that, Troy," Gabriella soothed, stroking his cheek with one hand. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

Troy sighed. "It took me a long time to fall asleep, but having you with me helped. I slept off and on."

"You need your rest," Gabriella sighed.

"I know, but that's easier said than done," Troy told her, his hands resting softly at her waist.

"Well, come on." Gabriella took his hand and grabbed his phone with her other. "Let's go fix breakfast."

Troy allowed her to lead him into the kitchen where Juliana Montez joined them a short while later. The three of them made a quick breakfast, ate, and cleaned up the kitchen in record time. Soon after, they were all dressed. Juliana kissed her daughter goodbye and hugged Troy before heading off to work. She promised to take the next day off to attend the funeral.

Gabriella sent Chad a text to tell him they were heading to Troy's house and then she turned to find her boyfriend standing behind her in the kitchen looking like a lost little boy. Tucking her phone into the pocket of her jeans, Gabriella walked over to stand in front of him. "What it is?" she asked softly, taking both of his hands into her smaller ones.

Troy swallowed hard, and his blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I still can't believe they're gone," he choked out. "Gabriella, I feel like I should just be able to walk in my house and Mom will be in the kitchen and Dad will be out back shooting hoops."

"I know," she sympathized tenderly. "It doesn't seem real."

Troy shook his head. "Instead, I have a house full of relatives here to help me say goodbye to my parents." His cheeks flushed pink with anger. "It's not fair."

"No, no it isn't," Gabriella commiserated, "but we need to take this one step at a time." She cupped his face. "I love you, Troy Bolton, and I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"Thank you," he murmured, his anger dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. He nuzzled Gabriella's nose with his own gently before claiming her lips in a sweet, searching kiss.

"Come on," she finally pulled back, breathless. "We need to get moving if we are going to beat Chad and Taylor to your house."

Troy sighed and snuck one more quick kiss. "I love you, Gabriella," he said vehemently.

She smiled. "I know, Troy. You show me every day that you do." Gabriella twined her fingers through his and led him out the front door and to the car.

They arrived at the Bolton house just as Chad parked his 1970s Ford pick-up out front. Taylor was in the passenger seat. Chad exited the truck and hurried around to get his girlfriend's door. He shut the door behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back as they crossed the sidewalk to Troy and Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry, man," Chad told his friend, placing his hand on his Troy's shoulder and giving it a supportive squeeze. "I wish I had been here for you sooner."

Troy nodded, his throat was suddenly thick with emotion. "Thanks, Chad. I know you would have."

"Troy," Taylor choked out, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

He enveloped her in a warm hug. "Thank you," he managed in a wobbly voice. When he pulled back, his eyes were full of unshed tears. Gabriella wrapped her hands around his arm and tugged him toward the house.

"Come meet Troy's family," she told their friends as she allowed her hand to slide down her boyfriend's arm until she found his hand and squeezed it tightly.

It didn't take long to introduce Chad and Taylor to everyone. Judy had made coffee and hot tea, so everyone gathered around the dining room table and shared memories of the Bolton's.

Troy listened as each person around the table had something special to say about one or both of his parents. Even Taylor had come to know them because of Chad and was able to share a remembrance. When it was Troy's turn, he cleared his throat and stayed silent for a moment.

"You don't have to do this," Gabriella whispered as she fixed him with a worried gaze.

"I think one of the things I'm going to miss most is playing basketball with my dad," Troy began, his voice thick with emotion. "Ever since I was little and he had to hold me up so I could make a basket," he smiled sadly, "it was something we loved doing together. I don't know if I'll even be able to play without him to cheer me on." Troy's voice broke and he crossed his arms on the table and put his head down with his forehead resting on his hands.

Gabriella wrapped an arm around his shuddering shoulders and leaned her head against his. "I know, Troy; I know," she soothed.

Taylor and Chad exchanged worried glances, and Chad felt his girlfriend's hand slide into his. He squeezed it tightly and didn't let go.

"Perhaps we should get ready to go to the funeral home," Judy said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen around the table. "We need to get the funeral planned, and we should be able to view the bodies today."

Troy's body stiffened beneath Gabriella's touch at the word "bodies."

"Come on, Troy," she whispered into his ear. "Let's wait outside." Without looking at anyone, Troy allowed her to pull him from the table and out of the back door. Taylor and Chad followed quietly.

"You don't have to see them, Troy," Gabriella told him once the four friends were gathered on the back deck.

Troy sat down on a bench and rested his head in his hands. "It's the last time I'll ever see them," he pointed out miserably.

"Do you want to remember them that way?" Chad asked softly as he sat down next to his friend.

Troy looked up, his blue eyes dark with grief. "I don't know, but I just…I miss them."

"I know you do, Wildcat," Gabriella murmured as she settled in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was a clatter of noise as the rest of the family piled out of the back door. Troy sighed as his girlfriend slipped off of his lap and offered him her hand. "Let's get this over with," he said with determination.

"Chad, Taylor, will you ride with us? I think Troy could use the support," Gabriella told her friends.

"We'd be happy to," Taylor piped up.

Chad looked uncertain, but he nodded anyways. "Anything you need, bro."

"Then let's do this," Troy said, his lips pressing together in a thin line.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: This story will be drawing to a close soon. There are only one or two more chapters. Please take the time to review. It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
